Vis A Vis
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Momonosuke admires everyone and their dreams. He went asking around and who is the better person to answer than Zoro? Unexpected questions came and the swordsman is then found confronting the cook! What's wrong with dreaming? How about dying for other people's dream?


***Vis-A-Vis***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _I just suddenly want em' to have a confrontation... ;D_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

"Nami-san~ Robin-chuaann~! Your lovely salads are ready with love~" came the cook's voice that sent all feet on ground running inside the Thousand Sunny ship early that morning when the blue sky and sunshine bright up the sky.

"You too—good for nothings!" the blonde cook shouted at the male companions of the ships who all responded with glee and run toward him to get their share.

Zoro was snoring on the top deck but then raised his hand when a glass of salad was thrown his way. He caught it magnificently with his right eye closed. Opening it he distinctly saw the cook's back walking away towards the others after giving him his portion.

"Tsk." He muttered, eating the snack nonetheless.

"Hmmm..." said a voice and the swordsman raised an eye towards the child who was ogling at him from the top stairs that he was sleeping on. The boy was the son of the samurai they got on board not too long ago, his hair neatly shaved in front and the rest of it at the back tied into a knot, his dress a kimono that Zoro found too nostalgic to look at. "I knew it. The people in this ship are really weird."

"You just realized?" the swordsman put his empty glasses down and stretched his arms at the back of his head, preparing for another nap.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable. First of all, you who always gets lost, _ossan."_

"Oi! Who told you that?"

"Cool Sangorou said." The kid pointed at the blond cook who was swirling around Nami and Robin while the rest were enjoying the singing on Brook's tune.

"Tse, look here." Zoro straightened and gave the kid a look, "You don't go talking to that ero-cook, understand? He's all _giri_ _giri_... do you wanna grow up swirling like some worm with curly brows too?"

The kid stared at the swordsman with mouth open, making Zoro blink once, and then went back to his sleeping position.

"Whatever. Do what you like."

After a couple of minutes, Zoro heard the tiny footsteps of the kid and then it disappeared—but then he felt a different presence in front of him that made him open his eye—there he saw a pink Momonosuke dragon staring at him.

"You mean swirl like this?" and he spun his long body—

"Oi!"

Now Zoro slammed a hand on his face, knowing full well his sleep was not coming any time soon and the boy had suddenly returned to his former appearance. The next thing, he found the kid staring at him intently.

"What do you want?"

"You're always sleeping here without your nakama..." the boy went on with large eyes on him, "you must not be very friendly. Aren't you lonely?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Where's this coming from?"

Momonosuke looked hesitant for awhile, his face looking troubled.

"I don't get along with the kids my age back there... I got away from them coz I'm different. So, are you different too? Don't you like the weird people here?"

"Look here," Zoro put an arm on his knees, leaned on it till he was facing the young boy closely, "Sleeping doesn't necessarily mean you're unfriendly, got that? Sleeping is... hmm... sleeping is _freedom,_ do you understand?"

Momonosuke stared up at him, and then pouted.

"What a stupid ossan."

" _Why?!"_

"Because I didn't understand that at all!"

"What kind of person doesn't understand sleeping!?"

" _We're not talking of just sleeping!"_

"Then what's your problem with me?"

The boy suddenly stood up and pointed at the green haired swordsman angrily— "You! If you like sleeping so much why don't you do it in your home? Why'd you ride this ship anyways?"

"Why do I have to answer that?!"

"Then— if you're only just sleeping here you must be a good-for-nothing like what Sangorou said!"

"Well then why don't you run along to curly Sangorou and be done with it, idiot!"

There were veins popping here and there for the two as they heatedly looked at each other, until the young samurai put both hands on his waist and declared—

"I bet you don't even know the people inside this ship coz you sleep so much, marimo _ossan!"_

"Who told you to call me that!?"

" _I did!"_

"Keh..." an annoyed vein appeared nonstop at Zoro's face as his eyebrows twitched.

 _Damn that curly brows... this kid's growing on him alright!_

"Ossan!" the boy suddenly called that made the swordsman look at him in surprise, "then... why don't you tell me who these people in this ship are? IF you really are their nakama... that should be an easy to do eh?"

"Forget it!" Zoro slumped his back on the side in his sleeping form facing the other way, "Why do I have to answer that? I had enough from kids, go away and play with the _giri giri..._ I'm sure he's much help anyways.

"..." the boy watched the green back of the green haired man...

Seconds later, Zoro heard the kid slumping on the floor with a sigh.

"But..." he heard Momonosuke say, "I don't know anything about them... you guys help us but we don't know anything about you guys..."

And the kid bowed his head, his hands on the floor.

"It doesn't matter," Zoro suddenly sat up again with his right hand at the back of his nape, rubbing it, "Whether we know each other's past it doesn't matter... you shouldn't bother too. Just be yourself."

Momonosuke gave Zoro another look and then pressed his lips.

"All of you have dreams..." the kid went on to Zoro's surprise, "like that captain... He's gonna be the Pirate King?"

Zoro smirked. "You bet he is."

"And? Both oneesans have one too? Even that tanuki have one too?"

The swordsman looked thoughtful for awhile, his hand flying to his head as he rubbed it this time.

"Dreams and adventures come hand in hand, kid..." he said looking at the far sea quietly, "If you haven't realized yours then along the way of the adventure... you might see it."

Flash of his friends' dreams came before his eyes and for a moment, it made the swordsman smile.

"Sangorou said his dream is to die young in the arms of a woman. Does that make a good dream?"

Zoro's smile faded and for awhile he looked demented.

"Ahh..." he agreed after awhile as he glared at the young samurai, "that one's gonna _die_ alright."

"Hehh..." Momonosuke nodded to himself, "Can you reach it on your own?"

Zoro gave a pause, and then looked at the kid.

"We're here aren't we? 'We' means were not alone so..."

"So your nakama are helping you in your dream too... I get it. Friends help each other... _friends are the best after all."_

"W-well..."

"But...is it okay to die chasing after your dream? Do you die for your friend's dreams too?"

"Look here—" Zoro suddenly stood up and towered Momonosuke with his shadow on the kid, "a dream is pointless if you die halfway, got that kid? If you're gonna die anyway—at least make an effort to live your dream! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yeah..." the kid answered and watched as the swordsman marched away from him with visible irritated veins, his swords swinging on his waist, his shoulder hunched as if carrying a heavy weight. "Ehh...? what's with him?"

* * *

Zoro is next found pushing the kitchen door open and striding inside till he saw the man he was looking for. The ero-cook. Sanji was preparing for lunch when he noticed the green haired algae staring at him a few meters away. This made him frown.

"Oi, you're in the way," he said as he carried ingredients toward the sink and found Zoro blocking his way, "what's wrong with your head, marimo? This area's my turf, remember?"

And he turned around to get the knife when all of a sudden he heard the swordsman pull his sword and had it pointed near his neck. The blonde haired man didn't turn around nor showed any concern as if lit a cigarette.

"Look now," he started as he finally looked back at the swordsman who was looking at him with his unblinking eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you the kitchen's not a place for horse-playing? If you wanna pick a fight do it after I finished my course meal."

He found Zoro looking at him seriously.

Sanji's face changed its expression. He blew some smoke out.

"Then?" he went on as silence fell between them, "what's going on?"

"You..." Zoro then said with a curt on his eyebrows, "don't go dying for anyone's dream."

"Hmmm?" Sanji's eyes rounded, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb..."the swordsman's eye narrowed, "you... who's living a _meaningless life."_

Silence.

The green haired man and the blonde haired man allowed this to prolong...

Until Sanji puffed smoke again and crossed his arms.

"Ho... so you're talking about _that time_ in Thriller Bark? Took you long enough to comprehend, huh? Marimo?"

Zoro remained silent and Sanji was left to sigh, and then just like that, used the back of his hand to sway Zoro's sword away and walk toward the sink where he started washing the potatoes.

"It's not a big deal if you think about it," the blonde man said as the tap water ran on, "we're both alive aren't we? And stop being a hypocrite... you were doing the same for Luffy... it's natural I do it for you."

"No, it's not." The swordsman answered as he turned his eye to the cook's direction, "I never asked you to die for me."

"I don't remember Luffy giving you that order too so let's forget it."

He twisted the tap off and turned around—only to find the green haired man still looking at him darkly.

"Quit doing that, dammit!" he cursed and nudged the swordsman aside—only to feel Zoro's hand on his collar—the next thing, the man had pulled him close till their eyes meet—

"I'm serious." Zoro went on, his eyes intimidating, "Don't get in my way."

"Hmmm..." Sanji's eyed him too, "I don't know about that. You're the one who's in my way."

Zoro gritted his teeth and threw the cook away. Sanji found his footing and fixed his collar, then he threw a look at the swordsman who was still standing in front of him.

"What's with this sudden talk? Did you hit your head while you were sleeping?"

"..."

"Or is it..." the cook suddenly gave a sly smirk, "you feel embarrass because I was willing to do it for you?"

Zoro grinded his teeth, his demonic aura returning while Sanji tap his fist on his palm looking enlightened.

"Uhh... so that's how it is?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You don't need to worry about it." The cook said as he turned away and walked toward the table with a hand on his cigarette, "What I did back then... what I felt... is likely what you felt when Luffy was in danger. It's normal, so you don't need to feel anything. And also—you knocked me out that lost its purpose you idiot so if there's anyone who should be angry here, it's me."

"..."

Sanji still felt the man's intent eyes and had to sigh. He then turned around and shrugged.

"Ahh... you're persistent... more persistent than a young teen ager in love. Well, I guess she'll be cuter than you. Anyways, I don't need your cuteness. Why don't you just go back to your sleeping habits and leave me happy here?"

Zoro gave him a disgruntled look, to which Sanji suddenly found amusing.

"Oi, Zoro. Quit biting at me like this? How am I supposed to feed that captain's stomach if you're leering at me like that? Go away, idiot..."

"Just don't do that again." Zoro's face was still dark.

Sanji stared at him, and then sighed once more.

"If you don't want me to do that again then stop giving me a reason to. And look here— I'll lay my life for anyone in the crew, you hear that?"

"Yeah, do that for them."

The cook raised an eyebrow. "You're a funny guy, Zoro. What's this we're talking about? Pride?"

"No." the swordsman went on, "I just don't want your blood on mine."

Sanji smirked. Darkly.

"Like hell I'll die for you, idiot. Back then I just pitied you coz you were pleading for Luffy. Why don't you think about my life offer there something for Luffy too eh? That'll make you happy."

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"That's why I said..." his face hardened once again, " _stop taking your life lightly, stupid swirly cook!"_

An angry veined Sanji turned to him heatedly and shouted- " _I ain't dying, stupid Marimo head! Get a grip!"_

Zoro's face screwed and he too was shouting-

"What'dya mean get a grip! Go die, stupid ero-cook!"

"What the hell?"

But Zoro left after that, leaving the blonde cook of the pirate ship staring at the place where he disappeared. Then he took his cigarette stick, dumped it in the ashtray and washed his hands.

"What was that all about?" he muttered to himself. "Has he lost the little senses he's got? Stupid marimo."

* * *

Momonosuke was enjoying Luffy and Chopper's stick dance when he noticed the green haired swordsman come out of the kitchen door looking temperamental. He grinned wide and jumped toward the man.

"Hey, wait—where are you going?"

He found the swordsman in a terrible mood—

"To train."

"Heh?" the kid stared at the swordsman in awe, "but why? There aren't any enemies, right?"

"Look kid," Zoro looked down at the boy who suddenly felt goose bumps as the dark aura of the man intimidated him, "when you've got a dream and people are involved in it, you just gotta toughen it up and be a man, you hear?"

"Eh...? Y-yeahh..."

And he watched the green haired man walk away. At the same time, Momonosuke heard the kitchen door banging open and there came out the blonde cook with hands on his pocket looking put out.

"Oi, Sanji!" the captain called aloud, "Is lunch ready yet?"

"It's still early!" the cook called, "And I might spoil it so lemme take a break!"

"Ehh... alright."

"This ship's people..." Momonosuke said after awhile as he watched them interact, "Are they really friends or foes... Really they are weird."

* * *

 **~THE END~**

Foes. Rival. You name it.

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
